dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
Marissa
Marissa is a prominent member of the Parb Family, and the first human Parb by blood. She is the Blood Countess of the Lich Kingdom and Daedric Princess of Blood. Background Marissa was born the illegitimate child of Josh and John Cena. Cena abandoned his young child to pursue his wrestling career, and Josh, having no way of using the child to tie down the wrestler, promptly abandoned her on Trevor's doorstep. Marissa was raised by the Lich, who tried his best to lead her down the right course, but he was unable to correct her terminal shit taste or obsession with anime boys. History At some point in her adult life, Marissa encountered her now male mother, Josh and swooned for him. Trevor advised her not to marry her own mother, but in an act of true defiance she married Josh anyway. Marissa would later regret this decision due to her strained relationship with her momsband but managed to give birth to her young son Quill, a child who is eternally 4 years old. While Josh was waging war with Trevor, Marissa was left home alone with her son. She would discover a child made of pure garbage, happily living in a dumpster. She adopted this child and named him Cole. While living at home, Marissa became obsessed with Anime boys which her lust caused a dramatic increase in power. Her Lust for anime boys caused her to achieve a zen-like state called 1% form which granted her unimaginable power for a human, but due to her housewife nature, the limit of this power was never discovered. Her Grandfather, Trevor approached her with an offer to make her the Daedric Princess of Blood and give her an army of anime vampire boys, which Marissa agreed to, making her the Lich King's loyal servant and first Daedric Prince. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Animeboylust- while in this state, Marissa gains increased strength, speed and durability in an effort to protect and acquire anime boys. *1%-This almighty form is the ascended form of her animeboylust. However its true power is unknown *Transformer physiology: due to her cyber-biology she can technically transform but this has never been observed *Blowtorch: Marissa can use a Blowtorch. Powers Vampirism Since become a Daedra, Marissa has gained vampiric powers from Trevor. As a result she now has: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes * Regeneration * The ability to consume human souls and blood * The Ability to summon and command Vampire anime boys (This can be further powered by her Animeboylust and 1% forms to make the boys stronger) * Flight * Weakness to Light Bondage Bondage is an Alien Symbiote created by Becky P. Sucrose in an attempt to create another Dark Lord. It became infused with Marissa while she was watching Sam Reimi's Spider-man. Due to Marissa's misunderstanding of the actress who played MJ, Marissa infused the symbiote with a guttural hatred of "Drew Barrymore". Not to be confused with the actress: Drew Barrymore. Despite Sucrose's aims, Bondage went rogue along with Marissa. While possessed by Bondage, Marissa goes on wild uncontrollable sprees of rage, racism, violence and sexual debauchery. While in this state, Marissa also cannot remember her actions. This has resulted in her not remembering many key moments in her life such as her marriage to her own mother. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Superhuman durability *Regeneration of damaged body parts *Fluid-like physiology Marissa has no knowledge or control of Bondage. Additionally Bondage can manifest at any time, with no warning, but remains inactive at most time. Curiously, Bondage is more likely to manifest when exposed to either her Momsband, Josh, or her Grandfather, the Dark Lord and Lich King Trevor, leading some to believe that extreme instances of bullying may cause Bondage to manifest. Trivia *Marissa has difficulty understanding simple concepts, like the true nature of the continent of Africa or how deafness works. This can cause her to seem a bit like a ditz, however she is rather intelligent and is actively learning how to speak Japanese *She constantly regrets marrying her Mother. But is unable to escape it due to the reality warping nature of the LORE. Category:Parb Family Category:De-kadian Character